the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/Enjoy Your Stay - One Shot
This is a oneshot for Haley's series called Enjoy Your Stay! She requested for me to write one and I just slapped some words on a document and YEAH. Dedicated to the awesome writer of the story Haley! The song is Sarcasm by Get Scared by the way! Sorry if the spacing and letters look a bit weird, I copied this straight from Google Drive. :) ---- You've got me shaking from the way you're talking My heart is breaking but there's no use crying What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die I heard one gunshot. Then two, and then another. KT really must want them dead. And I kinda hate her for that. All of us were crying, cringing, or in Jerome’s case trying to be too much of a badass for crying. I on the other hand am balling out Niagara Falls. Sticks and stones could break my bones But anything you say will only fuel my lungs Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. The curly-haired bitch came out from that room and told us she was done. I still hate her. She killed them. She’s the one who pulled the damn trigger. Not Eddie, not Patricia, but her. And only her. Willow suggested we take them to the tunnels and have a ceremony. I think it’s necessary, for me at least, even though everyone was disagreeing with her. Our dickhead leader finally decided to just take them into the tunnels to rest in peace. Well at least he got one thing right for once. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience of death. You could be the corpse and I could be the killer If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer Everything you say is like music to my ears Eddie carried Amber, and KT carried Fabian. I literally wanted to jump over there and tell her not to. She’s the one who fucking killed him, now she’s carrying him like she’s sorry? That is not how it fucking rolls around here anymore. We had a small… ceremony you could say. Not much happened really. They just said a few words and dumped them in the tunnels like trash. Who does he think he is? And who does she think she is? They’re the ones at fault for this. Can I just fucking shoot her in the head already? Or is that not possible since she’s apparently Eddie’s new profound lover? Out of all the damn people in this stupid house, he chose her. At least Patricia kicked his ass for it. You could be the corpse and I could be the killer If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. I woke up in a strange place. Somewhere in the tunnels. Did someone drop me here? Where am I? I look across from me and I see Amber, still asleep. Aren’t we dead? Didn’t she kill us? And then I started flying. Well suspicions confirmed. Amber then woke up, and started yelling the shit out of me. “Why the hell did you let her get away with everything?!” “Why the hell are we here?!” “WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS SHE NOT DEAD YET?!” And all I did was block her out and go back to “sleeping.” Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience of death (Before an audience) Failure find me To tie me up now 'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets Failure find me To hang me up now By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death Days turned into weeks without seeing anyone. A lot’s happened though. I’ve turned into an evil bitch, possessed everyone and got Mick killed. How awesome am I? But seriously, in reality they were all gonna die anyways, so why not speed up the process? I’m still waiting for that curly haired son of a bitch to get killed. My little friend Martin hasn’t done a single shit except cry and mope around. So I had to kill Mick to give her a nice little wake up call, you know? When life gives me lemons.. I kill everyone. That’s the beauty of being a spirit. You can fuck with everyone’s minds, then kill them without them even knowing. What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up I got another letter from Fabian. I’ve been getting a lot of these since he.. passed away. They’re all about helping him kill KT and whatnot. But then Mick got killed, and I cried some more. I actually talked to Fabian, instead of him just writing a letter. He comes by sometimes, it’s weird since he’s all pale and bloody. Kinda looks like Patricia kicked him in the balls then shot him one too many times. Eddie’s still a dick - or as Mara likes to call him, dickshit - and he’s still in love with a serial killer. I mean sure, Patricia was crazy sometimes but KT? I don’t think any of us have forgiven either of them, especially since Mick died and things just went more apeshit here than usual. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can I rolled my eyes at Fabian on the other side of the border. He’s listening to his girlfriend mope about him, and Mick, and sometimes even me. Kinda don’t understand why he stayed with an uptight bitch. I mean, seriously. “Is Fabian still listening to her?” asked Mick, who has now gotten out of the waiting room. “Yep, as always.” I said back. He finally came back to our side after Martin was talking non-stop about shit no one cared about. “Fabian, you need to stop listening to her and start listening to me.” I said. “You need to help us kill KT. You need to help us destroy her, and make her pay.” Jason in the other corner rolled his eyes at me again. That little bitch. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience of death We’re still trying to kill KT. Amber’s still crazy, Mick’s still missing everyone, and I… I don’t know to be honest. Amber’s kinda turned me into a weird, evil version of myself. Well.. more so than usual. I don’t mind, because we get to kill a bitch. “You know you can always come back with me right?” I asked Amber. “Then how can I control everyone there?” Category:Blog posts